A Random Elrios Story: Online and Reality
by XxArisaxX
Summary: Arisa Kurosaki, a quiet and frightening girl, plays Elsword with her best friends, Akira Nanase, Kyousuke Hoshino, and Daisuke Yoshida. After coming back from overseas, many strange things start happening. Slight swearing. I couldn't help it. :3 Also, if you're in-game name is something Aomorie or whatever...I hate you.
1. Chapter 1

**A Random Elrios Story: Online Friendship**

* * *

**CHAT TIME:**

**Arisa:** *sigh*

**Froggy:** What is it this time?

**Arisa:** Why do people hate me?

**Froggy:** You were trolling her. What do you expect?

**Arisa:** -3- But…but she kept calling me a noob. I'm not a noob. I had to freaking use 2 stamina potions to get dimension witch.

**Deathwing:** At least, you're lvl 41.

**Arisa:** All I do is pvp and stand around since my guild is DEAD.

**Froggy:** SK?

**Arisa:** No. They've been dead for too long.

**Elsword:** HOLD ON! WHO'S THAT?! *points at Deathwing*

**Arisa: **He's me and Frog's friend. I've been teaching him about PvP.

**Deathwing:** Hey, I killed you.

**Arisa:** That's cuz I let you, and do you really think I would just stand there in the middle of a fight…?

**Froggy: **YOU KILLED US SO MANY FREAKING TIMES TODAY!

**Arisa: **…It's not that hard if I can just prevent you from using arma...and I can just avoid being in front of you…

**Deathwing: **How do you kill me then?

**Arisa: **Awakening, Energy Spurt. Takes away half your HP each time…Why do you think I'm a higher rank than you two?

**Froggy & Deathwing: **…

**Arisa: **Anyways, this story is about four kids that play Elsword. One is smart and scary. One is energetic and positive. Another is quiet and slightly sadistic. The last is strange and caring. To me, I must always add an annoying popular person to make it good. So, DON'T QUESTION MY JUDGEMENT!

**Elgang: **What about us…?

**Arisa: **You're the characters they pick…not all of you though. ^_^

**Froggy: **How come whenever she makes that face, I'm scared…?

**Raven: **She is scary…

**Arisa: **Did you guys say something? ^-^

**Froggy & Raven: **No… *run away*

**Eve: **Let's start…

* * *

**Characters In-Game Profile: **

**Arisa Kurosaki:**

**Class: **Code Battle Seraph

**Name: **GlacierPrincess

**Appearance: **Glacial Set

* * *

**Akira Nanase:**

**Class: **Night Watcher

**Name: **YouHoldIPunch

**Appearance: **Salvatore Solace Set

* * *

**Daisuke Yoshida:**

**Class: **Deadly Chaser

**Name: **DevilSavior

**Appearance: **Dark Shadows Set

* * *

**Kyousuke Hoshino:**

**Class: **Rune Slayer

**Name: **IIshNoob

**Appearance: **Arch Angel Set

* * *

**(If you wanna know what they look like, go here /w/Ice_Burners.)**

* * *

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ELSWORD ONLINE OR ANYTHING IN IT. ALL CREDIT BELONGS TO KOG' AND KILL3RCOMBO.**

* * *

**030 …**

**Location: In-Game, Sparring Lobby**

**Arisa's Thoughts**

_C'mon, when are you gonna get here, Kira-kun?_

Arisa calmly waited in the sparring room where 6 people were present. Two of them were some of her closest friends. Everyone was in her guild, TempestUnlimited. The current guild master was her.

Normal Chat:

IIshNoob: Whats freaking taking so long -.-

GlacierPrincess: She said she'd be here eventually…

DevilSavior: WHEN HAS THAT EVER HAPPENED

MrPotato: Why don't we just start anyways -_- everyones bored

GlacierPrincess: Fine we'll start. Everyone ready?

At that moment, everyone pressed the ready button and Arisa clicked start. The room was gone and the battlefield, Hope Bridge, was shown.

_IHoldYouPunch has intruded._

IHoldYouPunch: WHAT THE FREAK YOU GUYS STARTED WITHOUT ME

GlacierPrincess: You were late my friend so we started anyways blame potato head over there

Arisa was fighting her best friend IIshNoob, the Rune Slayer whose real name was Kyousuke. He ran towards her but she flew above him while charging Taser Pilum. She then activated El Crystal Spectrum, setting it to Inducted Mode, and used Giga Stream.

_GlacierPrincess has defeated IIshNoob._

GlacierPrincess: Now your name makes sense ^_^

IHoldYouPunch: OI ARI FIGHT ME

GlacierPrincess: No 030 im bored

ArcSniper: Lol she turned you down again

IHoldYouPunch: SHADDUP SPAMMER

ArcSniper: WHO YA CALLING A SPAMMER

IHoldYouPunch: SPAMMER

IHoldYouPunch: SPAMMER

IHoldYouPunch: SPAMMER

IHoldYouPunch: SPAMMER

_Anti-Spam System Activated._

ArcSniper: …lol whos the spammer now

IIshNoob: And Kuro calls me an idiot…

DevilSavior: You are

IIshNoob: NO I'M NOT T^T

**[SHOUT]** DreamBlader: GLACIER GO OUT WITH ME

**[SHOUT]** GlacierPrincess: Do I know you…

**[SHOUT]** DreamBlader: I'm the man of your dreams ;3

**[SHOUT]** GlacierPrincess: First, ew. Second, I already like someone.

**[SHOUT]** IIshNoob: Its me. Lol she loves me too much :D

**[SHOUT]** DreamBlader: BACK OFF NOOB! SHES MINE

DevilSavior: Do you really like that idiot…

GlacierPrincess: (no comment)

**[SHOUT]** IIshNoob: PROVE IT FIGHT ME THEN

**[SHOUT]** DreamBlader: sure your loss

**[SHOUT]** IIshNoob: Come to our room then. Glacier will watch and see whos boss.

**[SHOUT]** GlacierPrincess: SOMEBODY HELP ME!

_DreamBlader has intruded._

The guy was an SS rank Lvl 60 Infinity Sword with an El Officer Set. However, Kyousuke was SSS Rank. Does Rank matter…? No, seriously, I don't know…Anyways, the Rune Slayer was already at full health since he died already.

DreamBlader: Is this supposed to impress me…Who do you hang out with Glacier

GlacierPrincess: Theyre my best friends now NOOB KICK THIS AS.S

IHoldYouPunch: Oh snap shes losing it again

DevilSavior: You help im lazy

IHoldYouPunch: Meanie -3-

IIshNoob: Well…you people are encouraging… -_-

DreamBlader: Cmon already

IIshNoob: Shut up playboy

LozengeQueen: OOOH~~! ITS ON!

The Infinity Sword rushed up to Kyousuke and started to combo, but he used Mana Break (No, im not explaining this…). The Rune Slayer got knocked down before countering against Dream. He then used Sword Enchant while his Destruction got consumed by Vitality. After, he used Phoenix Talon and waited for his opponent, who had lost half his health, to get up. He immediately started to attack again. His Awakening was activated, and Kyousuke used Sword Fire-killing DreamBlader. MrPotato, ArcSniper, and LozengeQueen left after his kill, leaving the five alone.

_IIshNoob has defeated DreamBlader._

IIshNoob: I win Glaciers mine so GTFO

DreamBlader: I'll be back Kurosaki-chan. I'll be back.

GlacierPrincess: Dafuq…? DO I KNOW THAT GUY?!

IIshNoob: I'm guessing he overheard us…from earlier today when Akira-san started screaming.

GlacierPrincess: Kira-kun I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU TMR D:

IHoldYouPunch: DAISUKE-KUN, HELP ME SHES GONNA KILL ME

DevilSavior: No thanks bye

IHoldYouPunch: -_- Thanks so much…

IIshNoob: Oi, Kuro who do you think that guy was

GlacierPrincess: gah who the hell knows he could be a stalker

IHoldYouPunch: Ari has a secret admirer…whoa

GlacierPrincess: how many times have I told you…NOT TO ME CALL ME THAT

IHoldYouPunch: GTG LATER

IIshNoob: hahahahahahahhahaa

GlacierPrincess: SHADDUP KYOUSUKE

IIshNoob: Anyways now that we're alone…who did you mean when you said you liked someone…

GlacierPrincess: Uh…that was just to get him away

IIshNoob: Oh…okay well imma go now

GlacierPrincess: …Cyaz

* * *

**Location: Arisa's House**

**Arisa's Thoughts**

_What was wrong with him…? Jealously…maybe I'm just hallucinating…_

Arisa pushed away the subject and decided to get ready for bed. She let down her long pale blue hair, which had been in a ponytail all day. After changing, Arisa flopped down on her bed, burying her face into the soft pillow. Her sapphire colored eyes closed as she drifted off to sleep.

**The next day…**

When Arisa woke up, she looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was already 6:30. The girl quickly got up and changed into her school uniform (Just think of the Fantasy Star Academy set) after taking a quick shower. Without looking she rushed down the stairs, only to fall and be caught by her brother, Arata.

"Oi, watch where you're going Arisa."

"Sorry, I was in a rush. I don't wanna be late for my first day."

Arisa had been studying overseas for her first year of high school, so that means she's a new student at Tokyo High School (I found it on the internet…).

"Well, come on, I'll walk with you today."

"Actually…Kyousuke said he would come and walk with me."

"Oh, okay."

At that instant, someone rang the doorbell. When she opened the door, a boy with spiky black hair and sparkling blue-green eyes stood there. He had a school uniform like Arisa's.

"Kyousuke…Is that really you?"

The boy just stared at his best friend, wondering if it was really her.

"Yea, Kuro, you look different…Taller and…"

"And what?"

"It's nothing. Never mind…"

"Wow, one year and I'm still one inch shorter than you, Kyousuke."

"Let's just go already."

"Fine then."

The entire walk to school was quiet until Kyousuke had the guts to say something to his friend.

"So, Kuro, do you think we'll see that creep today?"

"Maybe, if we do, I'm gonna beat the crap out of him."

"Your scary and violent nature still exists…"

"Did you say something?"

"N-No…"

"Anyways, why do you call me "Kuro" anyways?"

"Well, your last name is Kurosaki, and you sometimes have this black and menacing aura. Also, it just makes you seem more like my best friend."

"You haven't changed that much…"

"C'mon, you've only been gone for a year. It isn't that long."

"I missed you guys a lot, but I did make some friends overseas. They play Elsword, but the NA server. It's so much easier to win there."

"Well, you'll always have a spot in Japan."

* * *

**Location: Tokyo High School**

**Kyousuke's Thoughts**

Their conversation was cut short when they arrived at school. The first thing Arisa saw were her two other friends, Akira and Daisuke. Of course, Akira stayed a safe distance away while Daisuke just dragged her towards the two.

"Whoa, you look way prettier…"

"What's that supposed to mean, Daisuke?"

"Shit…Nothing."

"Dude, you're gonna make her rage."

"Kyousuke, can I talk to you away from these two?"

"Fine."

"WAIT, GUYS. DON'T LEAVE ME WITH ARI!"

"Don't worry, Kira-kun. I'm not gonna do anything. Mostly cuz I haven't planned anything…yet."

"I'm scared…"

* * *

**Now, to the guys' conversation…**

"So, Daisuke, what'd you wanna talk about?"

"Well, I just wanted to say, stop making it obviously you like her."

"Wh-What…I don't like Kuro."

"Don't lie to me. You've been staring at her the entire time. You got mad when that creep showed up yesterday, and you wanted to walk her to school. Anyone could see that you have a crush on the girl."

"Meh. I can't just walk with my best friend, which I haven't seen in a year, to school after some stalker asks her out yesterday, can I?"

"No."

Kyousuke's eyes twitched at his friend's simple answer. Daisuke just calmly looked at him and sighed.

"If you won't admit it, fine, but at least, try asking her out."

"Then, you ask Akira-san out."

"HELL TO THE NO! THAT GIRL IS ALL KINDS OF CRAZY!"

"Why do we hang out then?"

"Just ask the damn girl out."

"Say it. SAY IT. Say you like her."

"There's a girl I like, and she's not insane."

"Pfft, whatever."

"At least, I'm not in denial like you, Kyousuke."

"Shut up, butthole."

* * *

**CHAT TIME:**

**Arisa:** This is going well for me.

**Froggy:** Why am I always the crazy one…?

**Aisha & Raven:** WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK US?!

**Arisa:** Aisha, you'll have someone pick you. Raven, I don't give a damn about you.

**Elsword:** Dat's gotta hurt.

**Raven:** *tries to strangle Elsword* I dare you to say that again!

**Arisa:** Spear Burst. Don't hurt Elsword.

**Rena:** Is someone here a fan girl~?

**Arisa:** It's my job to torture you guys.

**Everyone:** True.

**Deathwing:** Story?

* * *

**Yes…**

**Location: School Entrance**

**Narrator's Thoughts**

The first day went by pretty quickly. Overall, girls were all over Kyousuke and Daisuke, while Arisa had been asked out at least ten times-all rejected. Since most of the school played Elsword, everyone was talking about the new wedding system (truth is, KR server only. Wedding System belongs to KOG'). Many people had already started confessing and buying K-Ching for their lovers. Arisa had someone in mind, but she didn't want to imagine it.

* * *

**Location: Arisa's Bedroom**

**Arisa's Thoughts**

_Wedding…tch. _

Arisa typed in her account information and logged in.

* * *

**Location: In-Game, Hamel Capital**

**No One's Thoughts**

Guild Chat:

[GlacierPrincess] has logged onto the game.

IIshNoob: Wb Kuro

GlacierPrincess: yo where is everyone

IIshNoob: Don't ask where devil and punch are…everyone else is sparring or dungeons.

GlacierPrincess: Oh. That's normal sorta

**[SHOUT]** DreamBlader: KUROSAKI-CHAN BECOME MY GF

**[SHOUT]** IIshNoob: Lol sorry man she's taken I thought I told you this yesterday

**[SHOUT]** GlacierPrincess: lerl he's right I'm taken noob is my bf Kay so BACK OFF STALKER

**[SHOUT]** DreamBlader: NEVAH YOU WILL BE MINE

**[SHOUT] **GlacierPrincess: anyone agree hes nuts

**[SHOUT] **Cakeyz: We all know the answer

IIshNoob: :3 you know that means you're my gf now right

GlacierPrincess: -_- dude…I was joking

IIshNoob: No, you said it so marry me

GlacierPrincess: No

IIshNoob: I'll tell the world your secret

GlacierPrincess: You wouldn't dare

**[SHOUT]** IIshNoob: EVERYONE I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY

**[SHOUT]** Cakeyz: What is it man

GlacierPrincess: fine.

IIshNoob: I win :3

**[SHOUT]** GreenHamxx: C'MON TELL US

**[SHOUT]** IIshNoob: GlacierPrincess, will you marry me?

**[SHOUT]** DreamBlader: HELL NO DITCH THAT AND LOVE ME

**[SHOUT]** Awesomeness1: Whoa noob you got some competition there

**[SHOUT]** GlacierPrincess: Noob, I'll marry you, but you're so dead tmr.

**[SHOUT]** IIshNoob: 030 you can't win against me Kuro

GlacierPrincess: Go die in a hole I hate you

IIshNoob: I love you too my sweet

GlacierPrincess: Yknow I have always liked you but this is torture…

IIshNoob: I knew you liked me. Wanna go out

GlacierPrincess: If I have to

IIshNoob: YEA TAKE THAT DAISUKE I WIN

GlacierPrincess: Did you two make a stupid bet again

[IIshNoob] has logged out.

[GlacierPrincess] has logged out.

[DevilSavior] has logged onto the game.

ArcSniper: dude you missed so much

DevilSavior: what'd I miss :I

ArcSniper: stalkers back and kuros gonna marry noob the whole server is talking about it

DevilSavior: i lost the bet

[DevilSavior] has logged out.

[IHoldYouPunch] has logged onto the game.

**[SHOUT]** Fir3Tal0n: I can't believe Glacier agreed to marry someone

**[SHOUT]** Cakeyz: I thought she was a violent and scary person

**[SHOUT]** IHoldYouPunch: LOL WAIT WHAT

**[SHOUT]** YOLOSWAG: DUDE NOOB AND GLACIER ARE GETTIN MARRIED

**[SHOUT]** IHoldYouPunch: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ARE YOU SERIOUS

**[SHOUT]** ArcSniper: YES THEY'RE DAM.N SERIOUS NOW STOP BLOWIN UP MY CHAT BOX

**[SHOUT]** IHoldYouPunch: I AM SO GONNA TORTURE HER TMR ABOUT THIS

**[SHOUT]** YOLOSWAG: You know you're dead if you do that right

**[SHOUT]** IHoldYouPunch: she's already after me anyways…

[IIshNoob] has logged onto the game.

IHoldYouPunch: Wb

LozengeQueen: congrats man you got a gf

IIshNoob: she's not here right

IHoldYouPunch: No why

[GlacierPrincess] has logged onto the game.

ArcSniper: Glacier your bf is here~

GlacierPrincess: KYO YOU FREAKING I WILL LOCK YOU IN A CLOSET AND LEAVE YOU TO DIE

LozengeQueen: I feel the love~

IIshNoob: you know you can't say no

**[Whisper]** to IIshNoob: If you say one thing about that incident and you're dead

**[Whisper]** to GlacierPrincess: it's not that bad no ones gonna know you like fanfic

**[Whisper]** to IIshNoob: it's that I like romance is the problem

**[Whisper]** to GlacierPrincess: I give up on you

**[Whisper]** to IIshNoob: meh

XxMagicalGirlxX: I am so happy for the adorable couple

GlacierPrincess: I hate all of you ._.

IIshNoob: 143 ;3

LozengeQueen: OMG so cute~

[GlacierPrincess] has logged out.

* * *

**Location: Arisa's Room**

**Arisa's Thoughts**

The girl turned off her computer and jumped onto her bed. She screamed into her pillow at the thought of confessing to her best friend. Arisa started to sweat and feel nervous when her phone rang. The number was Kyousuke's, and she decided to answer it.

"Hello."

"Yo, why'd you log out?"

"They were getting on my nerves."

"Anyways, about our date tomorrow."

Arisa suddenly remembered that she had a date with him.

_I completely forgot about our date…_

"Oh, right, what about it?"

"I'll pick you up at 11 at your place, 'kay?"

"Mkay, I'll be ready."

"Bye then."

Kyousuke then hung up.

* * *

**Location: Kyousuke's House**

**Kyousuke's Thoughts**

Daisuke was over at his friend's house and smirked. The blonde looked at his friend with his emerald green eyes. Blue-green eyes stared back at him coldly.

"What?!"

"Dude, she said she liked you. Of all people, she likes you, Kyousuke."

"She left for a year, and she's so beautiful now. I always loved her, but I always thought she doesn't think of me that way."

"Well, looks who's finally got the guts to ask out a girl!"

A girl with long black hair was outside Kyousuke's living room window. Her purple eyes had a mischievous look, and her face a goofy grin.

"Akira-san, get away from my house."

"Is that how you treat a friend?"

"Whatever."

"Don't mind him. He's just nervous."

"Daisuke!"

"Mm, makes sense. Later guys!"

Akira started walking away while Kyousuke kicked Daisuke out of his house. He then walked up to his room. His parents were out for the night, so he got the place all to himself. Kyousuke fell face first onto his bed when someone rang his doorbell. Before coming down the stairs, he looked out his window and saw a white haired boy. It didn't take long for him to realize it was Arisa's brother, Arata. The door slowly opened.

"Hey, Arata-senpai, do you need anything?"

"You asked my sister out right?"

"Yea. Is something wrong?"

"Just be careful. She's a little different, and I think she misses America."

"I'll do my best, senpai."

"Don't give up on her though."

* * *

**The next day…it's Saturday btw**

**Location: Arisa's House**

**Narrator's Thoughts**

_My awesomeness is supreme. Muahahaha_

It was already 10:50, and Arisa had just gotten dressed. She decide to wear something simple: a tie-dyed shirt, jeans, and black sneakers. Her hair was in a loose side ponytail, which went down to her waist.

_That's what I would wear, okay? I don't care about my looks. _

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Arisa lazily got up from the sofa and answered. Kyousuke stood there; he was wearing a white shirt covered by a short sleeved jacket and dark blue jeans. His hair was still as messy as ever.

"You could've at least brushed your hair, Kyo."

"And you could've put on makeup."

"Do you want me to strangle you?"

"C'mon, Kuro, be nice for just one day. Besides, I was joking. You look fine."

"Tch…still, you really had to say makeup?"

"Heh heh, I can always blackmail you."

Arisa slapped him when he smirked. His smile turned into a frown as he rubbed his face.

"OW! You really had to slap me?!"

"Sorry, my hand slipped."

"So, you wanna play that way, don't ya?"

Kyousuke grabbed Arisa's hand and pulled her towards him, hugging her.

"Kyo, let me go."

"Say you're sorry."

"No, you pervert."

"Say it."

He hugged her tighter and kissed her on her neck, causing them both to blush.

"Fine. I'll say it, but stop being a creep."

"Sure. Now say it."

"S-Sorry. Now let me go."

"I'm not satisfied with that answer. Say 'I'm so sorry. I'll never do that again, Kyousuke-sama'."

"WH-WHAT THE?! I AM NOT SAYIN THAT, YOU PEDO!"

"How can I be a pedo if we're the same age? Now say it, or I won't let you go. And I'll tell everyone."

"I-I'm s-so s-so-sorry. I'll n-never do th-that again, Kyousuke-sa-sama."

"Good job, Kuro."

As promised, he let her go, but not without kissing her cheek. Arisa looked at him with frustration and anger, but he just smirked at the fact that she was blushing.

"Anyways, where are we going?"

"Well, since there's a festival, I thought we could go. It ends tomorrow anyways."

"Okay, it can't be that bad."

"C'mon, ladies first."

"I didn't think you would've had manners."

"Shut up!"

The drive to the fair was awkward and quiet. Arisa stared out the window daydreaming while Kyousuke just focused on the road. It took about 15 minutes to get there, but the silence made it feel like eternity.

* * *

**Location: Festival Grounds**

**?'s Thoughts**

_Hm, where are you, my sweet princess?_

A mysterious boy with brown hair and golden eyes stood at the entrance of the festival. His glasses had been tinted and a small yet evil smile rested on his face. At the same time, Kyousuke and Arisa had arrived and were walking towards the person's location. Both of them had sensed that someone was stalking them, but they did not realize who it was.

"Kuro, do you feel as if we're being watched?"

"Uh, yea, you can tell, right?"

"Mhmm, can't tell from where though…"

"Kyousuke, there's dozens of people here. It's not that simple."

"Don't let your guard down."

"Right."

He grabbed his friend's hand, which only made her blush. Unknown to them, the mysterious boy followed them the entire day. It was after awhile before he showed himself to the two.

* * *

**Awhile later…**

"So, Kuro, are you enjoying the fair?"

"Hm, yea. You?"

"It's fun cuz I'm here with you."

"Well, well, aren't you looking fine, Glacier?"

"Wh-Why is that voice so familiar?"

Arisa turned around to see that her stalker was someone she knew.

"Young Soo?"

"It's been awhile, hasn't it? I came here just to see you."

"Kuro, who is that?"

"Young Soo Kim, he was my best friend when I was overseas. He was a Korean transfer student."

"Yup, that's me, and I'm one of Korea's best Elsword players."

"Wait, why are you stalking Kuro then, if you guys were friends?"

"Cuz I love her. Why don't you ditch this loser and date a real man?"

"Sorry, but no. Kyo's my best friend, and I love him, even if he is stupid."

"You don't have to call me stupid…"

"Anyways, I'm not giving up, my dear princess. You win today, but tomorrow is a new day."

"Young Soo, I don't care if you're my friend. I will beat you senseless if you don't leave me alone."

"I'll prove to you I'm better than that moron."

"Kuro, what are you gonna do?"

"Mkay, how bout you 2 enter the singing contest? May the best man win."

Skipping the registrations and other singers…

An announcer wearing a vibrant suit and matching hat stood on the stage, getting ready to say the name of the next contestant.

"#16, Young Soo Kim. Please be ready."

The creep walked up onto the stage, when girls started staring at them. He had a sly smile on his face as the music started to play. He sang in Korean, which only made the girls scream and turn into absolute fangirls. His voice was smooth and hit every note without effort. Arisa paid little attention to him, but she did have to admit he wasn't bad. Kyousuke watched from behind the curtain. For Daisuke and Akira, they were hanging out at the festival until one of them noticed Kyousuke had just gone on stage.

"Akira, isn't that Kyousuke getting ready to sing?"

"Whoa, I didn't know he sang!"

"I think he used to when we were in middle school. Like before you moved here, I mean."

"Is he good?"

"You'll see."

Kyousuke opened his mouth and started singing "Tell Me I'm a Wreck" by Every Avenue. **(Note: I do not own the song. I just mentioned it cuz it's awesome)**

"…When you tell me I'm a wreck, you say that I'm a mess. How could you expect anything less?…"

Girls started screaming even louder than before while Arisa had a small smile on her face. Akira was amazed at her friend's talent and clapped. Once again, the announcer started talking.

"Now, let us have our special guest judge everyone. She should be around here somewhere…Ah, there she is. Everyone, give a warm welcome to one of Elsword Japan's best players, GlacierPrincess-also known as Kurosaki-san."

Everyone that went to Tokyo High School was shocked to see the "Dark Soul" walk up. No one except her friends could believe that she played a popular game. She quietly mumbled to herself.

"Why'd I agree to this…Ahem, it's nice to see everyone in a good mood. Also, to my classmates, don't even think about it. Anyways, I'd rather have the audience pick the winner. Loudest applause wins. This is partly cuz my friends are idiots."

The contestants lined up, and the announcer said their names out loud before the noise began. In the end, Young Soo and Kyousuke were the only ones that got an enormous amount of claps and screams.

"Okay, now raise your hand for Kim-kun and keep it down for Hoshino-kun."

It looked even til the votes were counted.

"The final score is 78-79! The winner is Hoshino Kyousuke!"

* * *

**CHAT TIME: **

**Arisa:** Okay, that's enough for now. Besides, I finally become an A rank. I ONLY STARTED A FEW MONTHS AGO, SO DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME!

**Froggy:** You too scary.

**Arisa:** Ever fought an S Rank?

**Froggy:** I fought Gramps.

**Arisa:** But it was to teach you, wasn't it?

**Froggy:** -_-

**Arisa:** Besides, I wouldn't be an A rank without help from our guild. :D Thank you!

**Elsword:** Is it just me or is she scarier now?

**Arisa:** Bye~! :D R&R Please, PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**CHAT TIME: **

**Arisa: **GAH, F**K YOU, YOU DAMN A**HOLE! YOU CALLING US NOOBS?! *continues ranting*

**Froggy: **I really don't know what's happened to her…

**Arisa: ***calms down* I'll tell you why…This guy named, Naano, called my teammate a noob…I'm really not gonna argue though. So, we lost. In the next match, he was on my team…I got so freaking annoyed by him for calling the other team noobs when they called him a lagger-he was…When he left, I started raging…so I killed someone and won. This is also why I hate BM. I also hesitated to kill someone...

**Froggy: -**.- What's with all the noobs lately…? Wait...what?

**Arisa: **I wish I knew…Anyways, chapter 2. More strange things are gonna happen…but I need to know the names of the GMs…Whenever I play with them, I feel so weak…Dat OP armor…What was I talking about? OH, right, the story. Uh…so yea weirdness and stalker-ness. ^_^

**Deathwing: **Guess who's back?

**Everyone else: **…

* * *

**Characters In-Game Profile:**

* * *

**Arisa Kurosaki:**

**Class: **Code Battle Seraph

**Name: **GlacierPrincess

**Appearance: **Glacial Set

* * *

**Akira Nanase:**

**Class: **Night Watcher

**Name: **IHoldYouPunch

**Appearance: **Salvatore Solace Set

* * *

**Daisuke Yoshida:**

**Class: **Deadly Chaser

**Name: **DevilSavior

**Appearance: **Dark Shadows Set

* * *

**Kyousuke Hoshino:**

**Class: **Rune Slayer

**Name: **IIshNoob

**Appearance: **Arch Angel Set

* * *

**Young Soo Kim: **

**Class: **Infinity Sword

**Name: **DreamBlader

**Appearance: **El Officer Set

* * *

**THE MOMENT WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR…I think…**

**Location: In-Game, Hamel Capital**

**No One's Thoughts**

It's been two days since the festival incident, and all is not peaceful…

Guild Chat:

GlacierPrincess: GAH WHO THE HELL LET HIM IN

IHoldYouPunch: O.O

DevilSavior: I let him in

_DevilSavior's rank has been changed to Rookie._

DevilSavior: YOURE SO MEAN

GlacierPrincess: Youll get it back when I kill you

DreamBlader: so…this is your guild

GlacierPrincess: e.e go die in hell

IIshNoob: this is what happens when we let daisuke do things…

DevilSavior: don't make me a rookie at least make me a member

_DevilSavior's rank has been changed to Veteran._

GlacierPrincess: there happy

DevilSavior: -_-

DreamBlader: who lets an idiot be an admin…

_DreamBlader's rank has been changed to Rookie._

IIshNoob: LOLOLOLOL

GlacierPrincess: you want the same thing to happen to you?

IIshNoob: no im sorry master

DreamBlader: why don't you just kick me out

GlacierPrincess: ill let you experience the torture of this guild

DreamBlader: O.o uh ok

IHoldYouPunch: gl living

Over the next few days, Young Soo realized the true nature of TempestUnlimited. There were fangirls, insanity, arguing, etc. Still, he continued to stay and ignore the strangeness. As time went by, a rivalry ensued between him and Kyousuke. Everyone noticed the tension, but most didn't care or made fun of it. However, Arisa wasn't that happy. Let the raging begin…

GlacierPrincess: WHY DO YOU GUYS HAVE TO FREAKING ARGUE EVERY SINGLE DAY AND MAKE ME WATCH

IIshNoob: but but but but he starts it

DreamBlader: NO I DON'T HE DOES

GlacierPrincess: I DON'T GIVE DAM.N ABOUT WHO STARTS IT NOW SHUT UP I'M IN A MATCH

IIshNoob: how are you talking then…

GlacierPrincess: im hiding from them at the moment…its 2v3 freaking guy left our team

IIshNoob: I never thought I would see the day Kuro runs from a fight

GlacierPrincess: there's 30 seconds left and I'm lazy…well we won

DreamBlader: *clap*

IIshNoob: back off my gf

DreamBlader: I saw her first

IIshNoob: I'VE BEEN FRIENDS WITH HER SINCE WE WERE 5

DreamBlader: so…

IIshNoob: -3- you are stupid

GlacierPrincess: stop arguing over me dipsh*ts

IIshNoob: which one of us do you like then

GlacierPrincess: you ya dope well cyaz~

[GlacierPrincess] has logged out.

IIshNoob: I knew she loved me :D

DreamBlader: can I kill you

IIshNoob: HECK NO I ACTUALLY HAVE A GF THAT'S NEVAH GONNA HAPPEN AGAIN

DevilSavior: dude girls are all over you at school…

IIshNoob: that's cuz our school loves Elsword and I'm a good player same goes to you

DevilSavior: but at least you have good looks

IIshNoob: lol Kuro said she likes my hair the best

IHoldYouPunch: I can't believe Ari didn't kick that creep out

DreamBlader: that creep is still here -_-

IHoldYouPunch: I know :3

ArcSniper: so anyone wanna run a secret dungeon…

**Five seconds later…**

ArcSniper: lazybutts…

They all left…So, hint about what's next. Guild PvP Tourny. What will happen? Idk…I'm serious. I just wing it.

* * *

**The next day…**

**Location: Tokyo High, Class 2-C**

**Arisa's Thoughts**

_I wonder when the annual tournament will start…I wanna fight other guilds in an actual fight. _

Like usual, people were talking before class while Arisa was daydreaming.

"Ari, you there? ARI?!"

Akira screamed her friend's name loud enough for everyone to hear, causing the daydreamer to snap out of it.

"Wh-what?!"

"There's a transfer student!"

"A what now…?!"

The bell suddenly rang and the teacher walked in. Their homeroom teacher, Mori-sensei, motioned her hand, and a boy walked through the door. Arisa and Kyousuke almost fell back on their chairs when they saw his face. Other girls stared at the new student and drooled.

"Okay, introduce yourself."

"My name is Young Soo Kim. I'm a transfer student from Korea. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Pleasure, my ass…"

Arisa said that quietly to herself. Luckily, no one except Kyousuke heard her.

"Kim-kun, you'll sit behind Hoshino-kun and Kurosaki-san. Your desk mate will be Kirigaya-san."

"Okay."

He walked to his seat and smirked at Arisa along the way, and she gave him a death glare in return. Once he sat down, Kirigaya introduced herself.

"Hi, my name's Kirigaya Haru. Looks like we're desk mates for the year, Kim-kun."

"Nice to meet you."

The teacher let them talk for the rest of the time.

"So, Kirigaya-kun, do you play Elsword?"

"Yea, everyone here does."

"Hm, oh, what's your name?"

"ArcSniper, I play as a guy."

"Oh, you're that weird Deadly Chaser…"

"Weird…? Well, what's your character's name?"

Arisa turned around and said something to Haru.

"Haru-san, that thing is DreamBlader."

"You calling me a thing now…?"

"You stalked me…why would I think you're not insane?"

"Arisa-chan, don't be so cruel. Just because he stalked you…Actually, that's pretty creepy."

"Kuro hates people who are stalkers/perverts."

"Is that why she rejects most guys?"

"Yes."

"Stop talking about me, Kyo. Besides, if you and Young Soo keep arguing, I won't mind putting you two in a hospital for awhile."

Both boys stared at her before slightly backing away. For the rest of the day, Kyousuke and Young Soo stared at their friend. As for her, Arisa often shot them death glares. Her "I will kill you" look is enough to scare even the teachers.

* * *

**It's after school okay…stupid commas…uh nvm**

**Location: In-Game, Sparring Room**

**Narrator's Thoughts**

_I'm back~! *rage mode on* Lol JK that's just my RS's guild message. _

[GlacierPrincess] has logged onto the game.

DreamBlader: hi

ArcSniper: yo

IHoldYouPunch: hey

DevilSavior: *is in emo corner*

GlacierPrincess: what's with him…

IHoldYouPunch: PhoenixEternity has returned

GlacierPrincess: how'd those f*gs torture him this time

DevilSavior: I was sparring and those bi***es intruded and started ganging up on me

**(TU Rule #2 All swearing must be censored with "*")**

GlacierPrincess: *sigh* it's okay we'll get revenge…later I hafta go Kyo keeps bothering me

IHoldYouPunch: O.O how

GlacierPrincess: lol I'm at her house -Kyo

DreamBlader: you sure you not a creep

GlacierPrincess: I'm her bf I'm always at her house

LozengeQueen: doing what ;D

GlacierPrincess: GAH GET OFF MY COMPUTER KYO and really Lozenge really -_-

GlacierPrincess: SOMEONE HELP ME THIS IS SEXUAL HARASSMENT

LozengeQueen: isn't that adorable~

GlacierPrincess: t(-.-t)

[GlacierPrincess] has logged out.

IHoldYouPunch: Kyos soooo dead tmr

ArcSniper: agreed

* * *

**Location: Arisa's Room**

**Narrator's Thoughts**

_Arisa's is getting hugged…I hate hugs._

Kyousuke kept a tight grip on his girlfriend as she tried to struggle.

"KYO, YOU FREAKING DIPSH*T! LET ME GO!"

"But you're so warm and huggable!"

"Pervert."

"I'm not a perv!"

"Then, let me go."

"You're my girlfriend. What's wrong with hugging you?"

"Fine, but don't even think about trying anything."

"Yea, yea, princess."

The sarcasm in his voice only annoyed Arisa more, causing her to jab Kyousuke in the stomach.

"Don't call me that!"

"Ow…why'd you have to do that?!"

"Tch, whatever."

"You really are cruel…Anyways, TempestUnlimited is gonna be in the PvP tourny, right?"

"Hell yea! We're gonna kick those f*gs from PhoenixEternity!"

**(PhoenixEternity is a rival guild.)**

"And there's the girl I know and love."

"You don't mess with us and get away with."

For once, a fiery passion ignited in her icy sapphire eyes. Who will be victorious? Let the Guild Wars BEGIN!

* * *

**CHAT TIME: **

**Arisa:** I'm typing this as I brush me teeth…

**Froggy:** Okay…

**Arisa:** It's okay I pass your lvl, right?

**Froggy:** D: MEH.

**Arisa:** C'mon my RS is already a higher rank than you…so what's wrong with it being stronger…

**Froggy:** You too hard to beat.

**Arisa: ***cough*noob*cough*

**Froggy:** -_-

**Arisa:** R&R! Ignore the crazy child.

**Froggy:** This crazy child is older than you.

**Arisa:** Do I look like I care?

**Froggy: ***goes to emo corner*

**Arisa:** :D She's fine…uh, yea. She's perfectly fine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**CHAT TIME:**

**Arisa:** So, welcome back. I know the last chapter was short. I've been busy…I have to finish my summer assignment and get my RS to lvl 49. Also, destroyerdestroyerdestroyer, I hate that person for calling me a noob cuz I killed him/her like 10 times.

**Froggy:** So, what's this chapter about?

**Arisa:** Um, well, like I mentioned last time, Guild Wars are starting. The rivaling guilds will have a chance to fight each other in PvP. The winner will be considered the best and get some random prize I haven't thought of.

**Everyone:** SO MANY WORDS!

**Arisa:** Updates will continue as long as I don't have writer's block or too busy in PvP with RS, CN, WS, or DW. This is partly cuz I have 5 accounts. Plus, Night Watcher is coming out next week.

**Froggy: **Just start, lady.

**Arisa:** Meh, fine.

* * *

**Characters In-Game Profile:**

**Arisa Kurosaki:**

**Class:** Code Battle Seraph

**Name:** GlacierPrincess

**Appearance: **Glacial Set

* * *

**Akira Nanase:**

**Class:** Night Watcher

**Name: **IHoldYouPunch

**Appearance:** Salvatore Solace Set

* * *

**Daisuke Yoshida:**

**Class:** Deadly Chaser

**Name:** DevilSavior

**Appearance:** Dark Shadows Set

* * *

**Kyousuke Hoshino:**

**Class:** Rune Slayer

**Name:** IIshNoob

**Appearance:** Arch Angel Set

* * *

**Young Soo Kim:**

**Class:** Infinity Sword

**Name:** DreamBlader

**Appearance:** El Officer Set

* * *

**Haru Kirigaya:**

**Class:** Deadly Chaser

**Name:** ArcSniper

**Appearance:** Velder Imperial Guard Set

* * *

**Recording Start…**

**Location: In-Game, Velder Village**

**Haru's Thoughts**

Party Chat:

ArcSniper: when's the GM gonna announce the tourny

LozengeQueen: soon just be patient

ArcSniper: but I don't like waitin :I

LozengeQueen: well deal with it

It was almost time for the GMs to announce the annual Guild Wars. Haru continued to complain to her friend, Yukairi Fujiwara, the Void Princess. (Aisha held her staff to my head.)

**[SHOUT]** GM Lyra™: HELLO ELSWORD PEOPLE IT'S TIME TO ANNOUNCE THE MATCH-UPS FOR THE GUILD WARS!

So, I made up my own GMs since I don't wanna use the NA ones…All credit still belongs to Kill3rCombo and KOG'. I'm skipping the other guilds and getting start to TU.

**[SHOUT]** GM SkyRose™: Okay, the last match is between TempestUnlimited and Retribution.

**[SHOUT]** GM Siegfried™: Okay, the matches are 4v4 in the competition channel. The people chosen will fight for their guilds. Substitutions are only allowed if the one of the representatives can't participate. Furthermore, at least one player must be and Admin or the Guild Master themselves. The room names will have the Guilds that are fighting one another. Fighting commenced tomorrow at 5 PM, so don't be late.

**[SHOUT]** GM Atlas™: You just bored them to death…

**[SHOUT]** GlacierPrincess: Is it team death match

**[SHOUT]** GM Lyra™: Of course it is. :D And it's nice to see you again Glacier.

**[SHOUT]** IIshNoob: Don't touch my gf Lyra

**[SHOUT]** GM SkyRose™: Is someone jealous? ;D

**[SHOUT]** GM Lyra™: Don't worry, man. I'm no pedo.

**[SHOUT]** DreamBlader: noobs just stupid that's all

**[SHOUT]** GlacierPrincess: *sigh* you people are creepy

The conversation with the GMs went on for awhile. So, the members from TU that are participating are: GlacierPrincess, IIshNoob, DreamBlader, and IHoldYouPunch. After the GMs left, the team practiced in sparring for a bit…Until the arguing started once again.

Guild Chat:

_IIshNoob has defeated DreamBlader._

IIshNoob: yay I win again

DreamBlader: pfft I was going easy on you

IIshNoob: yeah right how are you one of Koreas best

DreamBlader: well im sorry I don't have my LK right now its on my dam.n Korean account

IIshNoob: why didn't you just make another one

DreamBlader: it gets boring eventually…

GlacierPrincess: are you guys almost not arguing…

DevilSavior: it's a miracle

DreamBlader: -_- well youre nice

IHoldYouPunch: oi daisuke are you upset he got your spot this year

DevilSavior: no…we lost in the first round last year since Glacier was overseas

GlacierPrincess: -.- why didn't you guys tell me this

IHoldYouPunch: the evil aura is coming…KYOUSUKE DO SOMETHING

IIshNoob: what the hell can I do…

DevilSavior: shes your gf you should know what to do…

IIshNoob: im not a genius and we all know what we should do

[IIshNoob] has logged out.

[IHoldYouPunch] has logged out.

[DevilSavior] has logged out.

GlacierPrincess: -_- they do realize I know where they live right…

DreamBlader: probably not

GlacierPrincess: …

[GlacierPrincess] has logged out.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY (No dots this time XD)**

**Location: Tokyo High School, Class 2-C**

**? Thoughts**

_Guild Wars finally started. I'm so excited to kill those a**holes from TempestUnlimited. Glacier's back, so it seems there might be problems…unless she doesn't show up of course. Heh Heh._

In the corner of the class, a girl with brown twin tails hanging loosely down her shoulder looked at a quiet Arisa staring out the window. Her gray eyes had nothing but hatred in them.

_Hm, how can I get that weirdo to miss the competition? I wonder if Kei is having any luck…I can't trust Takeshi to do anything. That guy is a moron. What about Kyoko…? Gah, I'll just do it myself._

The girl, Tsubasa Inaba, was the Guild Master of PhoenixEternity. Everyone in the school knows about the rivalry between the two. However, Arisa cared less about it, thus making Tsubasa hate her. Yet, they were friends once…but good things never seem to last, do they?

"Tsubasa-san, TSUBASA-SAN?!"

A guy with bright orange hair yelled at his friend. His green eyes showed irritation.

"Don't yell so early in the morning."

"Then, stop thinking all the time. Have you thought of anything yet?"

"Oi, Sonoda-kun, don't rush her."

A girl with dark purple hair and purple eyes walked up to them.

"Kanno-san, you're too nice. The only reason we chose you is cuz you can fight."

"Kei, just leave me alone, and listen to Kyoko-chan."

"Yo, are we having a guild meeting or something?"

A boy with brown hair and gray eyes suddenly appeared before them.

"Onii-san, just let me think. Guys, please leave me alone."

"Fine then, have it your way."

"Takeshi, something's really messed up about your onee-chan."

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing…Tsubasa-san…"

* * *

**Let's go to the other side of the class…**

**Arisa's Thoughts**

_I was hoping to fight Tsubasa in the first match, but I guess not. I don't get why she hates me so much…Did I do something wrong? She never told me…Probably since she was mad. I'll beat her and make her tell me why!_

* * *

_**Flashback…Three years ago**_

_**"I hate you, Arisa! Get away from me!"**_

_**"Tsubasa…What did I ever do to you?!"**_

_**"You know what you did, b***h!"**_

_**A 13 year old Tsubasa's eyes had so much hatred in them. Her friend just stared at her in confusion and shock.**_

_**"I'm sorry, but I really don't know what you're talking about!"**_

_**"YOU DAMN LIAR!"**_

_**"Tsubasa, you know I would never lie no matter what."**_

_**"YOU'RE LYING! GAH, I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"**_

_**The enraged girl ran away from Arisa, her first and best friend. **_

_**End of Flashback…**_

* * *

"Oi, Kuro, you there?!"

"Huh, oh yea, I was just daydreaming again."

"Really, cuz you're crying. Are you sure you're okay, Ari?"

Arisa didn't notice the tears that had formed in her eyes. The thought of losing a close friend came back to haunt her once again.

"I was just thinking about a bad memory…"

"Arisa, we're always here for you, okay?"

"C'mon, Kuro, why don't you tell us what's on your mind?"

"Please, Ari."

Kyousuke hugged her from behind, and she smiled, only slightly though.

"Fine. It's about Tsubasa."

"Inaba-san, why?"

"The only person I ever told was Kyousuke. It was three years ago, when Tsubasa and I were still friends…"

"Whoa, you guys were friends?!"

"Shut up, Akira-san."

"We were close friends. To her, I was Tsubasa's first friend. In grade school, she always got bullied and treated as a nerd. So, one day, I decided to talk to her. Little did I know that would lead to a close friendship. We got along and did a lot of things together, but that changed when we started middle school…"

Arisa's eyes started to tear up again, but Kyousuke held her closer. She then calmed down.

"For some reason, one day, she just suddenly said she hated me. I don't know if I did anything to her, but I'm gonna find out when I fight her. I think this happened after Kyousuke transferred to our middle school."

"Eh, what do I have to do with this?!"

"I'm just saying when it happened. Don't get so worked up."

"Arisa, do you remember Kyousuke's first day?"

"Don't talk about that, Daisuke!"

"Oo, Ari, what happened?!"

"Let's just say he had a little accident."

Kyousuke covered her mouth, but Daisuke explained the rest.

"Kyousuke tripped when he walked in the classroom and kept stuttering. Then, after class, he somehow fell down the stairs and accidentally kissed Arisa. He got slapped so bad by her. I saw the whole thing, and I was just rolling on the floor and laughing so freaking hard."

Akira started laughing so loud the entire class turned and looked at her like she was crazy. Tsubasa saw Arisa smiling and felt herself fill with rage once again.

* * *

**Tsubasa's Thoughts**

_I can't stand her. How can she just smile like that? You stole him away from me. How could you not see that?! I don't get why we were ever friends. Does she think she can do what she wants?! _

Tsubasa clenched her fists and tried to calm down, but it didn't work. Her anger got the best of her, and she walked towards Arisa. As for the blue haired girl, she immediately noticed an aura burning with rage.

"Tsubasa…Do you need anything?"

"I don't get it. How can you just smile like that?! You know what you did, but you still act like that. You really are cruel!"

"Hey, don't talk to Kuro like that! Why can't you just believe she doesn't know why you hate her?!"

"Hoshino-kun, there are things about her that you don't know. I've known her long enough to know her true self."

"I've known her since I was five. I think I know her pretty well, including things that are personal."

"She lied to me, and she stole the thing I cared about most!"

"Tsubasa…what are you talking about?! I wouldn't do something like that…"

"Kurosaki Arisa, if you really want to know why, beat me in the Guild Wars."

"Sure, I was hoping you'd say that. I hope we can be friends again one day."

Arisa held out her hand, but Tsubasa just slapped it away.

"Tch, you won't beat me."

Tsubasa walked away with a cocky aura. Arisa started to once again wonder why. She sighed.

"I just wish she would tell me…"

"I feel as if I know the reason…but it's strange."

"Don't hold it in, Daisuke."

"I remember that Inaba-san was staring at Kyousuke all day."

"Hm, I did feel like something was staring at me. Seriously, that was really creepy."

"I think she saw you and Arisa kissing. I'm pretty sure she ran away after that…"

"Eh, are you saying she's jealous?"

"I-I didn't know…Kyousuke was my best friend…so I was looking for him. I think she took it the wrong way."

"Kuro, you know I love you. There's no way I would like someone that stalks me."

"Are you guys talking about me again?!"

Young Soo walked up to them and sat down.

"No, we're talking about someone who hates Arisa."

"Oh, really. Who is it?"

"Tsubasa, she hates me cuz she thinks I stole Kyo from her."

"You mean the brunette in the corner?"

"Yes."

"Whoa, I think she's got some anger issues. Besides, if I can get over it, so can she."

"Dude…it's been three damn years since she said she hated me. I didn't even know why until Daisuke said something a few minutes ago."

"You know, as long as you don't know why, that person will hate you."

"Young Soo, when'd you become smart?!"

"Still as hurtful as ever, Arisa."

"It's not gonna be easy to change her mind. She really believes that Kuro stole me from her. I didn't even know her name until she became all popular cuz of her ranking."

"You're the one that confessed to me anyways."

"That shout made me laugh so hard."

"SHUT UP, AKIRA!"

"Anyways, she's the type that's strong headed. She's not gonna believe us. Tsubasa never admits she's wrong even when she is, and the popularity has gotten to her."

"Let's just hope we can actually fight PhoenixEternity without losing first."

* * *

**5 PM Start of the Guild Wars**

**Location: In-Game, Sparring Lobby**

**Narrator's Thoughts**

_Drama~! XO_

**[SHOUT]** GM Lyra™: LET THE GUILD WARS BEGIN!

After two hours of playing, the top four guilds were chosen.

**[SHOUT]** GM SkyRose™: The final four are: TempestUnlimited, PhoenixEternity, HeavensGate, and BlazingKnights. The semi-final matches will have TempestUnlimited and HeavensGate fighting, and PhoenixEternity vs. BlazingKnights. The match is at 6 PM tomorrow. Good luck to all. XD

Arisa looked at her screen with determination.

Guild Chat:

GlacierPrincess: we can't lose tmr no matter what

DreamBlader: we're all here for you

IIshNoob: lol of course we are :3

IHoldYouPunch: \(^o^)/

GlacierPrincess: aw I have the greatest friends and bf in the world

IIshNoob: :D

DevilSavior: I'll be cheering you guys on

LozengeQueen: same here

ArcSniper: count me in

DreamBlader: I may not have been here long…but I know what it means to have true friends

GlacierPrincess: ;) you guys are making me cry again

IIshNoob: awwwww *hugs Kuro*

GlacierPrincess: seriously…you really need to stop hugging me every time you see me

DevilSavior: he at your place again?

GlacierPrincess: mhmm he brought his laptop

LozengeQueen: don't do anything you two ;D

IIshNoob: -_- I'm not a perv

DreamBlader: sure believe that

**[SHOUT]** SolaceQueen: YOU'RE GOING DOWN GLACIER I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET WHAT YOU DID TO ME

**[SHOUT]** GlacierPrincess: I think you need more than mental help…you need the truth

**[SHOUT]** SolaceQueen: you'll never understand the pain I went through NEVER

**[SHOUT]** GlacierPrincess: you really are stubborn…

The Code Empress (Tsubasa is a CEm) was quiet and felt even more annoyed with her former friend.

* * *

**The next day…I'm skipping school and everything. **

**Location: In-Game, Sparring Room**

**No One's Thoughts**

Normal Chat:

**[SHOUT]** GM Atlas™: LET THE SEMI-FINALS BEGIN EVERYONE! GOOD LUCK AND HAVE FUN!

GlacierPrincess: let's have a good match

MidnightRose: yea :D may the best guild win

DreamBlader: bring it on

The match has commenced, and the first one to make a move was GrandChaser, a Reckless Fist. He started to combo on IHoldYouPunch. The combo lasted until it was possible to Mana Break. Then came the counterattack. Akira started to build up MP and used Delayed Fire and Explosion Trap. Her arrows exploded when coming in contact. After about 30 seconds of non-stop combos, GrandChaser's HP was below half while Akira's was 3/4 full.

_IHoldYouPunch has defeated GrandChaser._

IHoldYouPunch: gg

GrandChaser: :P gg

Semi-Final Match #1 Results: 3-1; Winner: TempestUnlimited

* * *

**TO THE OTHER MATCH…**

**Location: In-Game, Different Sparring Room**

**Tsubasa's Thoughts**

_Nothing, and I mean nothing will stand in my way!_

**It has begun…The Final Battle will start. Next time!**

* * *

**CHAT TIME:**

**Froggy: **WHAT, WHY'S IT JUST STOPPING?!

**Arisa: **Do you mind…I just had to fight D and E Ranks. I am just offended.

**Elsword: **Dang, you have moved down in the PvP world.

**Arisa: **You wanna die today?

**Elsword: **No… *runs away*

**Arisa: **R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

****I'm really sorry for the late update...I've been in PvP for a few hours...This is gonna be short, okay? Okay.

* * *

**CHAT TIME:**

**Arisa: ***sigh* *death glare towards Raven*

**Raven: **Wh-What'd I do this time?!

**Arisa: **The Ravens kept bullying me in PvP! D:

**Elsword: **Lol, Raven's a bully!

**Raven: **I AM NOT!

**Froggy: **Yes, you are.

**Raven: **-_- I give up. She'll hate me always.

**Arisa: **That's a smart Raven, but there are people who play as you who are nice…Usually not. Most Ravens I fight are mean and tend to gloat…

**Froggy: **Is this your rant time or the next chapter?!

**Arisa: **Don't be a meanie! This chapter is about the final battle and some issues that will be resolved. The next problem might be revealed…or you go crazy waiting. I don't care. I'm the writer, and I have power. *evil laugh*

**Two seconds later…**

**Arisa: **WHY AM I AN S RANK?! T^T

**Froggy: **Isn't that good…?

**Arisa: **But S Ranks are scary…they'd beat you up…

**Froggy: **Shut up!

**Arisa: **I also got teamed up with destroyerdestroyerdestroyer in PvP. Sorry I died 3 times…Then again, I got the most kills. -3- Still, I fought Epic NPCs twice in a day. Just one more kill to get a new title. *shivers* Speka's glitched. Anyways, onto the story. Oh, and I'M REALLY SORRY THAT I DIED FOR A WEEK. Elsword's just so much fun.

* * *

**Characters In-Game Profile:**

**Arisa Kurosaki:**

**Class:** Code Battle Seraph

**Name:** GlacierPrincess

**Appearance: **Glacial Set

* * *

**Akira Nanase:**

**Class:** Night Watcher

**Name: **IHoldYouPunch

**Appearance:** Salvatore Solace Set

* * *

**Daisuke Yoshida:**

**Class:** Deadly Chaser

**Name:** DevilSavior

**Appearance:** Dark Shadows Set

* * *

**Kyousuke Hoshino:**

**Class:** Rune Slayer

**Name:** IIshNoob

**Appearance:** Arch Angel Set

* * *

**Tsubasa Inaba:**

**Class: **Code Empress

**Name: **SolaceQueen

**Appearance: **Holy Unicorn Set

* * *

**Young Soo Kim:**

**Class:** Infinity Sword

**Name:** DreamBlader

**Appearance:** El Officer Set

* * *

**Haru Kirigaya:**

**Class:** Deadly Chaser

**Name:** ArcSniper

**Appearance:** Velder Imperial Guard Set

* * *

**Yukairi Fujiwara:**

**Class: **Void Princess

**Name: **LozengeQueen

**Appearance: **Grace Fairy Set

* * *

**Lalalalala Story Time, Children!**

**Location: In-Game, Sparring Room for Final Battle**

**Narrator's Thoughts**

_Trying to write while I'm pissed will never work out…Oh, well._

Normal Chat: 

**[SHOUT] **GM SkyRose™: IT'S FINAL BATTLE TIME, CHILDREN!

**[SHOUT] **GM Siegfried™: Ignore her. She's hyper.

**[SHOUT] **GlacierPrincess: When is she not…

For a moment, all was quiet…

SolaceQueen: Lets start already

GlacierPrincess: eager to lose aren't we :3

BladexLord: I call the new one

SolaceQueen: Glaciers all mine

GreenWarrior: I wanna fight the rena

Mystic: wait…im fighting that thing

IIshNoob: …are you callin me a thing

IHoldYouPunch: great spamming GA

DreamBlader: LK…why not

GlacierPrincess: this is gonna be interesting…or just stupid

SolaceQueen: e.e don't call my guild stupid…

* * *

**CHAT TIME: **

**Arisa: **I feel sad. *goes to corner*

**Froggy: **She just left the ScarletKnights.

**Arisa: **Well, they are dead...

**Elsword: **...

**Arisa: **Oh, well, whatever...

* * *

**I'm fine…for the most part…**

**Location: In-Game, Battlefield – Tyrant Arena**

**Narrator's Thoughts**

Current Score: 2-1, TempestUnlimited has the lead.

Normal Chat: 

The battle is close to its climax. Of course, the only ones left to fight are the Guild Masters. It will either be a tie…or will TU triumph? Let's find out.

_I feel so sad…Whatever._

SolaceQueen: seriously you guys couldn't get more than one win…and it was against the NW

IHoldYouPunch: T-T she keeps spamming

GreenWarrior: im sorry Solace said I should do anything to win…

GlacierPrincess: you really hate me don't you…

SolaceQueen: obviously now lets fight and get this over with

Tsubasa glided towards Arisa, who was charging for Taser Pilum. Arisa jumped behind the CEm and did a basic combo, ZZZZZ. (Note: On my CN, I can't do ZZZ^Z. I just do ZZZvZ cuz I'm screwed…) She started to repeat it before SolaceQueen fell down. When she got up, she used Oberon Guard to stop counterattacks before activating Electronic Field. Luckily, Arisa got knocked down. Her combo attack was a simple ZZZZZ before she used Energetic Heart and Particle Ray. With her health lowered to less than half, Tsubasa started to move away, only to be hit with Mega Electron Ball. Once again, the combo started-this time ending with Energy Needles. The battle lasted about five minutes. Still, the results were surprising.

_SolaceQueen has defeated GlacierPrincess._

SolaceQueen: you weren't gonna win anyways

GlacierPrincess: tch…well gg it was nice to fight you

SolaceQueen: whatever now I know im better that's all

**[SHOUT] **GlacierPrincess: Hey GMs it's a tie

**[SHOUT] **GM Athena™: I see. Hm, well letting be a tie will be all right…I guess.

**[SHOUT] **GM Lyra™: Look who finally showed up!

**[SHOUT] **GM Athena™: Shut it, Lyra.

**[SHOUT] **GM Siegfried™: Well, this year's Guild Wars had an unexpected outcome…So, both will get the first prize, 1000 K-Ching. Also, next week, a rematch will be held. The winner will get a rather interesting prize.

**[SHOUT] **SolaceQueen: rematch huh just a another beating for TU

**[SHOUT] **GlacierPrincess: well…youre nice aren't you

**[SHOUT] **SolaceQueen: I don't need to hear anything from the likes of you

**[SHOUT] **Cakeyz: DRAMA~~~

**[SHOUT] **GlacierPrincess: :I theres no drama man Idc about this stuff

**[SHOUT] **SolaceQueen: you know you really piss me off

**[SHOUT]** IIshNoob: leave her alone already we get you hate her

**[SHOUT] **GM Atlas™: Now, now, calm down everyone.

**[SHOUT] **GlacierPrincess: tch…like I said don't care

With that last shout, the conversation had ended for today…

* * *

**The next day…man, I'm just not into it…**

**Location: Tokyo High School, Class 2-C**

**Daisuke's Thoughts (-_-" I give up, okay?)**

_Seriously, it was a tie…What are we gonna do? Now, we have this stupid project, and Akira-san got grounded…again! Who the hell would…never mind…_

Another peaceful day at school…no, it is not. Chaos has ensued once again as the tournament ended in a tie. Everyone was freaking out on how it was a tie between the two strongest guilds at Tokyo High. Of course, Tsubasa gloated about her victory against the blue haired girl. However, the "Dark Soul" paid little to no attention to her surroundings. She started to doze off before a mob of random students came up to her.

"Kurosaki-san, do you really think you can win against Inaba-san?!"

"Yea, do you think you'll beat her next week?!"

"I don't care. If I win, I win. It doesn't matter as long as nothing bad happens."

"If you don't care, why don't you back out then?"

"Why not enjoy it?"

With that question, the girls surrounding here stared in shock. In their eyes, Arisa was cold and emotionless-a lot like Eve. It looks like they were wrong. Her face slowly showed a small smile. Once again, the people were amazed at her sudden change. True, she had only been gone for a year, but her personality has changed a lot. She was still quiet and frightening but smiled once in awhile. Over time, however, people will accept her once again. Now, we go onto the actual plot or whatever.

* * *

**CHAT TIME: **

**Froggy: **OMG! ARI HAS EMOTIONS! XD

**Arisa: **OF COURSE I DO YOU IDIOT!

**Froggy: **:D Mueheheheh!

**Arisa: ***starts to sharpen weapon*

**Eve: **I would run if I were you. -_-

**Froggy: ***falls out the window*

**Everyone: **…

**Chung: **Isn't she smart…? *cough*sarcasm*cough*

* * *

**NO, SHE'S NOT DEAD. ^-^**

**Location: Tokyo High School, Under a random tree**

**Narrator's Thoughts**

_I have some ranting to do people._

It was lunch time, and everyone was either in the cafeteria or out somewhere on the field eating. Kyousuke, Akira, Daisuke, and Young Soo were eating, wondering where Arisa was. When class ended, she had just disappeared without a trace.

"Seriously, has no one seen that Arisa-san?"

"We all know that she's the loner type, but still…"

"Well, well, look at what we have here. A bunch of unknowns sitting together."

That high pitched, annoying voice belonged to the one and only Tsubasa Inaba. Her brown hair was flowing loosely in the wind, and you could tell she spent awhile fixing it. A smirk rested on her face while her hands were on her hips. Her little group of "followers" surrounded her.

"What do you want…?"

"What, I can't talk to my classmates?"

"Well, usually, it's to make fun of us. Why would we wanna talk to you?"

"Tch, whatever Nanase-san. Where's Arisa?"

"None of us have seen her…"

A small vein seemed to pop out of Tsubasa's head when she heard those words. A quiet giggle escaped the mouth of a certain girl sitting on a tree a few yards away. She was almost completely hidden by the leaves and branches. However, you could see she had long silver hair and emerald green eyes.

"Arisa-chan, why are you hiding from them?"

The girl's eyes slowly closed as drifted off to sleep. Little did she know someone was above her.

* * *

**CHAT TIME: **

**Arisa: **It took me more than a damn week to finish this…

**Froggy: **Lazybutt.

**Arisa: ***throws spear at Frog's face* I've been busy…

**Elsword: **With…?

**Arisa: **Playing Elsword…thanks to some random derankers…I have another A Rank…

**Froggy: **D:

**Arisa: **Goodbye, and see you next time! R&R…I know I took forever. SHUT UP!


End file.
